A New Path
by xxEvaAngelxx
Summary: After the death of Queen Mikoto, Corrin is left with an impossible choice to make; should she side with the siblings she has grown up with or should she side with those who are bound to her by blood. Still haunted by her mothers death, Corrin finds herself unable to trust King Garon ever again. This is a choice to choose her own destiny, not dictated by the three game paths.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, nor do I own any weapons, locations or plot devices that can be seen in any of the fire emblem paths. I just wanted to do my own path, it's not quite Birthright, but it's not quite Revelation either.**

 **A/N: I'd like to take into account my readers views when writing this fic, so please! When you review let me know who you'd like to see come in, what ships you'd like and which royalxroyal pairing you like the best! I write my plans one in advance, so anything said will be taken into account for chapter 3 not 2!**

The sun had begun to set over the battlefield; its rosy hue shrouding the field in its glow. Soldiers stood all around, poised to attack at any moment, their flags held high as they waited for the all too important signal to attack. In the centre of the field, just at the dip of the small valley stood a group of people.

One statuesque man clad in black and burgundy armour sat atop a horse as dark as coal, slightly to the left as he held his sword in hand, ready to strike at any moment. His blonde hair was perfectly coiffed, loose curls framing his face as his charcoal crown held them in place. His sword almost appeared to be emitting flames as he glared over at the man opposite him. "Come home little sister, Nohr is your home." He called out as he turned to his right, looking at a young woman.

"No! We are your family." The other man cried out, quickly turning to look at the young woman as well. His sleeveless coat billowing in the wind as his scarlet armour shone in the suns rays. "Come back to Hoshido." In contrast to the other man he seemed far wilder, long brown locks protruding from his headpiece. He too held a sword, his right hand firmly grasping it as his dark grey eyes piercing as he looked on seriously.

"C-Corrin!" A voice cried out as three people rushed over to join the man. The call came from one in particular, a young looking woman with short peach hair. She wore a white and red shrine maiden outfit and held an ornate staff in her hands as she looked on at the group nervously. Behind her stood two others; a woman with short red hair and a naginata in her hands, and a man with pink tinged hair tied up in a long ponytail. In his hands was a beautiful bow with a string made up of light. Both looked clearly concerned as they also turned to look at the young woman who stood in the middle of the group.

"She's my sister not yours!" Another voice yelled as a petite blonde came to a grinding halt beside the man on the horse. She looked noticeably upset, her purple eyes shining as she looked at the woman whom all attention was directed at, her staff held cautiously in front of her. She appeared to be a similar age to the young girl with peach hair, her long flowing platinum blonde hair pulled up into two curled ponytails. Her outfit a mixture of black, white and baby pink, she looked the picture of innocence as she looked on at the group. To her left stood a buxom woman with loosely curled lilac hair, her outfit far more revealing. To her right stood a young man, his short ash blonde hair neatly arranged, a magic book gripped in his left hand as he looked on at the chaos that was about to ensue.

In the centre of all the commotion stood a young woman. She was clad in silver and navy armour, a flowing navy cape attached at her shoulders. Her rose red hair was loosely curled, a black headband with a small silver clip secured her hair in place. Her red eyes glistened as she looked between the eight people. Corrin felt strong feelings towards each and every one of them; she had grown up with Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise, and the bonds of blood could not be broken easily. From the moment she had met Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura she had felt strong feelings of affection within her heart, the urge to get to know and protect them already strong within her.

The last thing she wished to do was to upset any of her siblings, but she knew she could not appease them all; they were in times of war after all. As she looked at each and every one of them only one thing came to mind; King Garon. He had tried to kill her, and in the process he had killed her true mother Lady Mikoto, who she was only just getting to know. While she had not known her mother for long, the fact that she willingly gave up her life to save Corrin filled her heart with a mixture of sadness and love. Steeling herself, she knew what she must do.

"Xander please, lay down your weapons, I do not wish to fight you!" Corrin called out as she slowly stepped towards her Hoshido siblings.

"You would turn on us? We who have raised you, nurtured you and loved you all these years?" The blonde man cried out angrily, fury burning in his brown eyes. "If you betray us we will cut you down Corrin."

"I cannot side with the man who tried to kill me Xander, who killed my mother! Please understand, we do not have to fight. King Garon is evil, he would risk innocent lives in a heartbeat, and he thinks nothing of killing even his own children." Tears filled her eyes as she tightened her grip on her blade, unsure of what her Nohr siblings would do next.

"What are you doing, I don't want to fight you! Come home...please?" Elise asked, tears in her eyes as she stepped forwards slightly.

Corrin could not bear to see her younger sister cry, the sight sent pangs of sorrow through her heart. It took everything she had not to rush over and pull Elise into a hug, but she knew that any future with King Garon in it was one that would ruin the world. "I'm sorry Elise but I can't. I don't want to fight you either, but King Garon is an evil, vindictive and manipulative man, he cannot be allowed to rule."

"Stand back darling, I will deal with this." Pushing Elise behind her, Camilla looked Corrin dead in the eye. "My dearest little sister, you will stop this right now and come back home. This is absolute nonsense and I will not stand for it a moment longer, please snap out of their feeble attempt at brainwashing."

"She's not your sister you Nohrian scum, and we're not the ones who have brainwashed her!" Almost instantly Hinoka leapt to Corrin's side, her naginata aimed at the buxom woman. "Typical Nohr, trying to win by brute force and filling people's heads with lies."

"Silence you repugnant oaf." A masculine voice snapped as a bolt of lightning shot down, sending Corrin and Hinoka staggering backwards. "You Corrin, are a traitor, and you are well aware of how we deal with traitors."

Quickly sidestepping, the serious young man narrowly missed being hit with an arrow made of light, the tip instead slicing the cover of his book. "Shut up and die already, the lot of you!" Takumi yelled, his bow poised to fire another arrow as he glared at the Nohrians.

"Stop, all of you! We don't need to fight, we can settle this peacefully, just put your weapons aw-" Corrin yelped as she was forced to step backwards, Ryoma quickly parrying Xanders sword which had been aimed at Corrins head.

"The time for speeches has passed Corrin, we must fight! It does us no good if you were to die as a martyr. If you wish to end Garon's reign you must raise the sacred Yato and fight for what you believe in sister." Ryoma declared, swinging his blade towards Xander once more.

Almost immediately the two eldest royals yelled out, commanding their troops to begin fighting. Arrows flew from both directions as the sound of swords clashing filled the air. Stepping backwards slightly, Corrin quickly pulled her blade from it's sheath, knowing with a heavy heart what she must do. "Ryoma! Please, no killing!" She called out, worry clear in her eyes as she swung her blade towards someone, knocking them to the floor.

"We will do our best sister!" He replied over the roaring thunder of the battle, his sword flying up to block Xander's once more.

All around Corrin people fought; Takumi stood back from the battle slightly, his arrows firing in quick succession at the enemy as Hinoka swept down from the sky, knocking people from their horses and sending weapons flying from their hands. _Think, quickly! There has to be a way to get one side to retreat._ Corrin thought as she watched Rinkah throw herself towards an enemy, her club knocking them clean out.

"Corrin, the key lies with Xander and Ryoma, if one of them is injured enough they will surely retreat!" Azura called out as she weaved between several enemies, her naginata sweeping their legs from under them as she moved in an almost dance like fashion.

"So you just want me to let them fight one another? What if one kills the other?" Corrin cried out, turning to look at Azura, not realising two Nohr soldiers were approaching her at a rapid pace.

A clanging noise filled the air as the two soldiers flew backwards, a shuriken colliding with ones sword, sending it flying away. "Prince Ryoma is strong, he will not fall to Xander. You must have faith Lady Corrin."

"Please be more careful next time milady, these buffoons almost snuck up on you." Another voice remarked.

Turning around, Corrin came face to face with two distinctly different individuals. On one side stood a man with long silver hair, a dagger in his hand as he stood up straight, a disapproving expression clear in his eyes. On the other side stood a man with forest green hair, clothed in green ninja garb, a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. He was in a slightly crouched position as he looked at the enemy, a shuriken at the ready.

"Jakob, Kaze! Thank you." Turning around to face her attackers once more, Corrin raised her sword. "I shall try not to be so reckless, I would be lost without you both my friends."

"Sakura, watch out!" A voice cried as Hinoka looked on in horror, flying as fast as she could towards her sibling. Turning around, Corrin quickly realised that Camilla was flying at high speed towards her youngest sister, her axe held high. Without a moments thought the redhead threw herself towards Sakura, running as fast as she could.

At the last second Corrin skidded to a halt infront of Sakura, throwing her arm out towards Camilla. With a sickening crunch, Camilla's axe connected with her shoulder, blood flying in all directions. "Why did you have to do that Corrin! Is this girl you've known five seconds so special to you that you'd die for her?" Camilla cried out as she pulled her axe back, a look of regret clear on her features.

Panting slightly, Corrin raised her sword once more, looking up at Camilla with a determined expression. "Yes she is, I will not let you hurt her Camilla!" She ground out, trying her best to ignore Sakura's crying.

"Hyargh!" A roar filled the air as Ryoma threw himself towards Xander, his sword swinging down towards the blonde man. Moments later a thud resounded throughout the clearing as Xander was unhorsed, landing on the floor a few feet away with a thud.

"Brother!" Leo called out, rushing over to him. "This will not work, we must retreat and tend to your wounds, we cannot lose you!" Looking over at Camilla, his voice quivered with anger. "Get Elise out of here." He paused, looking at Corrin. "This isn't over, you'll get your comeuppance another day traitor."

As the Nohrian army began to retreat, Camilla turned to look at Corrin one last time. "This is not the last Corrin, I will bring you home, you cannot shirk our bond little sister." Turning her Wyvern around, Camilla quickly flew off, leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

"S-Sister! You're hurt! Please, let me heal you." Sakura cried out, cautiously placing her hand on Corrin's arm.

Shaking her head slightly, Corrin turned to look at her youngest sister, placing her own hand on Sakura's cheek. "You aren't hurt are you Sakura?" As the young girl shook her head, Corrin sighed in relief. "Good, we need to get to somewhere safe first Sakura, they could come back at any second."

"B-But where, it will take ages for us to travel to a safe location, you could bleed out before then." Tears in her eyes, Sakura held her staff closer to her as she looked up at her sister.

"D-Don't worry." Corrin replied with a slight cough. "I...I have somewhere in mind..."


End file.
